Clearly Inappropriate
by Sugaby
Summary: Clear tries to entice Aoba and it gets a little out of hand.


**AN** _I can't guarantee I'll write smut again but I'd like to improve, if I'm honestly. I'm actually surprised, and proud, that I finished this in the same day I came up with the idea-that never happens! I just had so many feels for Clear's re:con GE that made me melt *-*_

* * *

"N-Ngh...ah!" Aoba released an unsteady moan, exhaling in to his boyfriend's open mouth that ravished him as their tongues slid and tasted each other while his hands gently kneaded in to his sides in a folding massage. He could feel his body lull and himself press in to the bed more, sinking the more heated he became. "C-Clear...u-hah!"

"Mn...Aoba-san," Clear breathed out his name, a slick and smacking sound coming out when his tongue pulled itself back. He loved to hear those kind of sounds, to know that they were really together like this. "You're reacting to me so well." He leaned in and kissed him again and the hand that wasn't at his boyfriend's sides moved down to grip his erection. Gentle tugs and pressure from a thumb encouraged its growth and stimulation. "See? You're hard and I can feel you leaking at the tip already."

"D-Don't talk about that!" Aoba swatted the hand away, embarrassed by the observation of his condition. He really was feeling it, that couldn't be helped. There was a rising heat he felt could never be doused and his underwear was smothered in his pre-release.

They were always together, intimate in this kind of way. Easing in to it with gentle and considerate touches after the scarring memory of Clear going to sleep after his last and only selfish request was fulfilled, right to the very end when their hands with still entwined and caramel tear-glossed eyes couldn't look away from dimmed pink ones. So much love was in the moment they thought was their last. And after Clear's recovery, that didn't change, knowing time was something they were not allowed to keep for very long but they did what they could with it and spent each and every second memorising the sounds, movement and expressions they made in reaction to the other's loving treatment. Sometimes they would go fast and hard if one of them was really in heat at some point and even when that was the occasional case the amount of care and careful sweet lingering didn't disappear.

Lovemaking to them was beyond just something lovers did to show their love for each other and it didn't matter to them if their actions were consistent and simple. It's not as though neither of them weren't open to suggestions anyway but after the apron incident and strong insist of Aoba wearing a maid costume Clear thought it best that he try and avoid topics that meant he would be the victim of his boyfriend's merciless roundhouse kicking.

But if there was anything that made their sexual encounters interesting then it was Clear's tendency to narrate the things he did to Aoba.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Clear apologised, innocence etching on to his face. He smiled as he remembered, "You told me before not to speak about the things I do to you when we're together like this. Like when I say that your ass takes my finger in so well and that I really adore the faces you make when you're close. Even more so when you can't find the right words to tell me that."

"H-Hey! That's talking about it! Wh-What did I just say!?"

"Can I... Entice you another way instead?"

"S-Sure."

Clear smiled to say thanks and quickly initiated his plan. "Aoba-san," He started kissing him again, lips first and then both cheeks and his nose before he settled at his jaw. "I'm going to touch you in all the right places..."

'Dirty talk?' Aoba sighed and shuffled underneath the kisses that felt nice, shuddering at the words painting a steamy vision of the two of them a little onwards in time from now, after the foreplay He could get used to this kind of enticement.

"Like an obese person on a couch pressing the tv remote buttons all day long."

_'...What the fuck?'_ Aoba thought he heard wrong so he didn't say anything. And honestly, he felt so good that he didn't have the heart to ruin the mood. But then Clear opened his mouth again and again and...

"I'm going to storm in to your body like it's a castle surrounded by a thousand ancient warriors devoted to pleasing you."

It was just

"I'll rush in to you like a train. A drunken train going off the tracks because it has no self-control due to the fact that it is drunk."

Too weird and

"Choo choo! All aboard the Aobooty-Express! It's a one way ticket, nonstop ride."

It killed the mood.

"Clear, could you..." Aoba didn't want to ruin things more by saying the wrong thing and hurting Clear's feelings so he had to use the right words. Though it was hard to use any words with Clear nipping and sucking at his chest, so dangerously near to his nipple. "U-Uh...I-I just-nmh-!"

"Aoba-san," Clear called and looked straight in to his eyes with a glint to be suspicious and a bit fearful of. "I'm hungry for you like a baby feeding on-"

_'WHA-!? NO!'_ Panicked, Aoba knew he had to draw a line at involving babies while they were having sex and quickly pushed a hand against the shameless mouth, pushing Clear's head away from his as well. "Quit talking about babies at a time like this!" He didn't want to know what else his boyfriend was going to say but he unfortunately had some sort of idea.

"Sorry." Clear smiled with assurance and when the hand was removed he kissed it, then Aoba's nipples and began to leave a soft trail from there down to his lower area, pressing kissed to his cock. "Are you hungry, Aoba-san?"

"Mm-h-hah!...uhm-" From the waist down, Aoba felt numb and helpless to the pleasurable sensations. While clutching the sheets around him tightly to keep a grasp on reality, to keep from feeling himself float away totally lost in the overwhelming heat, he sub-consciously lifted up towards the source.

"I am." Clear clarified, sucking on the tip, teeth lightly grazing against it and sending electric whips along his boyfriend's spine. "I'm so hungry I could eat you up."

"Nhm-!"

"Like a Subway sandwich."

Aoba choked on the next moan that tried to come out and cast his widened eyes down at his boyfriend. "S-S-Subway?" As in the well-known sandwich restaurant!? "What are you-!?"

Clear lathered the dick between his lips sloppily, hoping it would help his boyfriend put a visualization to his words. "But instead of a sandwich it will be your dick."

"C-Cle-!"

"And when I'm done you'll get mine too. A hot _footlong_."

"That's it, stop!" Aoba demanded, with more than half the heat from below hid waist rushing to his cheeks.

Clear slipped his lips away and looked up. "Eh?...What's wrong, Aoba-san?"

"...When you asked if you could entice me in another way I didn't think you meant like this. And I know that I wanted you to stop narrating everything you do to me but the things you're saying now aren't any better. Sorry but can you...m-maybe not?"

"...Aoba-san, I..." Clear bit his lip and looked away, crestfallen. "I keep trying to make our time together more enjoyable for you but I keep saying the wrong things. Sorry." They suffered so much during their first time because he was on the brink of death before it actually came and took him, while he was still connected to Aoba more or less. He only wanted to make the rest of their time being intimate together so enjoyable and precious that it blew the dark memory away.

Aoba held Clear's hand. "I enjoy everything you do, idiot."

"...Really?"

"You think I'd lie to you?" Aoba leaned in close to study the unconvinced face which turned away as soon as he did out of guilt, and he smiled. "Look, if you really want to use dirty talk then you should know the proper things to say. But Clear, I enjoy making love to you not just because it feels really good but also because it's an experience I'm able to share with you."

That was exactly how Clear felt in a lot of ways when it came to them shredding away their clothes and holding each other. Of all the troubling technicalities they had to deal with because of their situation, Clear felt happy enough with being able to come back to Aoba, to touch and feel who he was and what he was giving in exchange for a lasting mutual love.

"Then, Aoba-san," Clear's breathed hotly over Aoba's left ear and then devoured the lobe and edge with nibbles and hungry sucking. "Is it alright if I suck you hard...like a piece of candy?"

_'Better'_ Aoba thought as he moaned and leaned back in to his boyfriend.

Clear moved to suck on his neck, near the collarbone. "Can I touch you in all the right places?"

Aoba nodded quickly.

Clear smiled and his hands traveled low. "And can I give you so much love that you'll explode-"

"Ugh..h-hah...Clear!"

"Like a Pinata as children repeatedly beat it to pieces."

Silence.

More morbid imagery. How was that even possible after the heart to heart they had just had!?

"CLEAR!" Aoba shouted and his boyfriend flinched away. Good, he wanted him to be weary. He had the intention of carefully talking him through what was wrong with his dirty talk this time. But when he thought about why he was even hearing stuff like that, he realised that he was the luckiest man alive, to have someone who loved him enough to degrade themselves for their benefit.

In Clear's own weird way, it was sort of suave.

"...Sappy idiot." Aoba mumbled as he kissed Clear and then hid his lightly flushed face in his neck, arms wrapped around him in a loving and accepting hug. "You suddenly go from embarrassingly lewd to sweet."

Clear chuckled, sheepishly. "I can't help it," He hugged him back, holding him close to the warmth in his chest. "Aoba-san makes me like that."

"I love you, Clear."

"And I love you, Aoba-san." Clear snuggled in to the crook of his neck, completely happy. "That's why I'll soon be tapping your ass like a keyboard."

"..."

"You must've put your coil in your pocket because your booty is calling me."

'...-_-'

"Uh...are those no good too, Aoba-san?"

They were completely and utterly terrible. And that's why Aoba couldn't help laughing all of a sudden, because as weird as the whole thing was Clear was undeniably cute for trying for his sake. And maybe that weird quirk itself did it for Aoba, he guessed as he switched their positions in one strong roll (that was only successful because Clear was caught off guard). Aoba smiled down at him from his straddling position above. "Then Clear, you should prepare yourself too because I'm going all out on you as well."

"Aoba-san..." Clear blinked at him, but the surprise was easily replaced with excitement. "Mm, please do!"

* * *

**OMAKE: Next Day At Heibon!**

"Guah!" Aoba winced and nearly dropped the box in his arms. He was moving things around in the storage room of his workplace at Heibon when a sharp, tingling feeling pinched him in the lower back area. It ached and to be honest he did feel a little dizzy thinking about the reason he wasn't in the best condition today.

That boyfriend of his-! He says the weirdest, lewd crap but in the end he gets what he wants; three whole rounds! Aoba just barely had enough stamina to keep from passing out halfway through the second. He had no idea that he was even in to dirty talk and he had to wonder where Clear had even learned that kind of thing from.

Aoba didn't have to wonder long.

Coming out of the storeroom in the back after shifting around a few more boxes, he saw his boyfriend holding a notebook and pencil and listening intently to that brat who always came for no reason, Noiz. They seemed deep in conversation and at first Aoba liked the idea of the two of them having an actual conversation because maybe it was the first step to them being friends.

He was so horribly wrong, he found as he went over to them, whatever he heard worsening with each step.

"Are you spaghetti? Because I want you to meet my balls."

"Do you like jalapeños? Cause in a minute I'll be jalapeño you."

"And do you like pizza-hut? Because I'll stuff your crust."

Clear was in awe at all three of Noiz's pick-up lines and eagerly wrote them down. "Whoa, these are really clever! Thanks a bunch, Noiz-san-Wuah!" He cried when a hand swooped in and smacked him across the head mercilessly. "A-A-Aoba-san!?"

"Idiot, don't fucking write that nonsense down-like, seriously!" Aoba shouted.

"That hurt, Aoba-san!" Clear moped as he rubbed his sore head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know about more things so I could give you the best sex of your life."

Aoba felt the tips of his ears burn. He glanced at Noiz, who did nothing to act like he hadn't heard and was just standing there with an amused grin, and then sent a desperate look to his boyfriend. "H-Hey, alright, I get it! Just d-don't say it so loudly!"

"Excuse me." Clear apologised again. "Well, Aoba-san, if you're feeling down then allow me to fill you up with my-"

Clear didn't get to finish that sentence and he didn't say another word for a while, thinking it best that along with avoiding roundhouse kicks, he would do well to avoid the jaw-breaking punches his boyfriend had no problem with delivering if he felt that he needed a firm reprimanding; a painful reminder for his words that he said with love but were still clearly inappropriate.


End file.
